This invention relates generally to a motorcycle sidecar apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to a particular linkage system of the sidecar and an attaching bracket for a motorcycle.
Numerous attempts have been made in the past to provide a linkage system for a motorcycle sidecar apparatus. Examples of such attempts are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,069,788, 1,077,210, 1,094,777, 1,172,995, 1,204,924, 1,235,177, 2,702,196, 3,941,405, 3,948,335, 4,022,483, and 4,073,503.
As shown in the above listed patents, parallelogram linkages have been often used to maintain the sidecar wheel at the same inclination of the motorcycle wheels. Typically, the parallelogram linkages are attached to one side of the motorcycle with the support wheel for the sidecar secured at the outboard ends of the parallelogram linkage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,503 issued to David H. Hokans disclosed a motorcycle sidecar apparatus which does not include a parallelogram linkage but which is connected to the motorcycle along the center line of the motorcycle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,483 issued to Clarence H. Wallick et al discloses a parallelogram linkage which is apparently connected at pivot points along the center line of the motorcycle and along the center line of the support wheel. However, the support wheel is mounted inboard of the sidecar and the sidecar is maintained at the same inclination of the motorcycle.
A properly executed turn on a solo motorcycle, i.e. a motorcycle without a sidecar apparatus, requires that the rider lean in the direction of the turn. By so leaning, the motorcycle is inclined along a vector which is the resultant of the centrifugal force and weight acting on the motorcycle. Leaning, thus, transmits the forces in the plane of the center line of the motorcycle to avoid or minimize skidding or slipping of the motorcycle wheels during turns.
It is an object of this invention to provide a sidecar apparatus which distributes the weight of the sidecar on the motorcycle wheels and on the sidecar support wheel and which transmits the forces created during turning of the motorcycle in the planes of the motorcycle wheels and of the sidecar wheel. By so controlling and distributing the forces created by the sidecar, it is possible to avoid or minimize the skidding or slipping of the motorcycle wheels during turns. Even with the presence of the sidecar apparatus of the invention on a motorcycle, the motorcycle retains most of its characteristics for handling which a motorcycle without a sidecar would have. This provides a much safer vehicle and makes it possible to safely and efficiently utilize the sidecar on a motorcycle.